polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Syriaball
Syriaball |nativename = Syrian Arab Republicball : (al-Jumhūrīyah al-ʻArabīyah as-Sūrīyah) |founded = September 28, 1961 |onlypredecessor = United Arab Republicball |predicon = Syria |image = Syria sad.jpg |caption = "ALLAH SYRIA BASHAR!" |government = Semi-Presidential Republic Supremist Totalitarian One Man Dictatorship |personality = Dedicated, Angry, battle-hardened, tough,optimistic about future after war. |language = Arabic Kurdish Syriac |type = Semitic Iranic (Kurds) |capital = Damascusball |affiliation = Arab Leagueball (Suspended) OICball (Suspended) NAMball (hardly) UNball |religion = Islam * Sunni * Shia Christianity Druze |friends = Russiaball Eurasian Unionball CSTOball Iranball Iraqball Hezbollah Houthi South Sudanball March 8 Alliance Chinaball North Koreaball Egyptball(until 1970;from 2015) Palestineball (Except Gaza) Cubaball Venezuelaball Armeniaball Algeriaball Sudanball Belarusball Uzbekistanball Rojavaball(sometimes) Serbiaball Philippinesball Novorossiyaball Nicaraguaball Burundiball Myanmarball Zimbabweball Gaddafiball Ba'athist Iraqball(from 1997) Soviet Unionball |enemies = Fake Syria ISISball USAball Turkeyball Israelcube Saudi Arabiaball Bahrainball Qatarball UAEball(until 2018) EUball NATOball Jordanball Iraqi Kurdistanball Australiaball(only in football) Murdered my freind Egyptball(until 2013) Moroccoball Name stealer UKball Franceball March 14 Alliance Pahlavi Iranball Ukraineball Georgiaball Kosovoball Boliviaball |likes = Vladimir Putin, Hookah, Dabke, Bashar and Hafez al-Assad, Baath, Barrel Bombs, Arak, Russian Women, Assasin's Creed, Steve Jobs, Muammar Gaddafi, Liwa al-Quds |hates = Zionist, Kebab, Muslim Brotherhood，Imperialism, Wahhabism, Terrorist, Salafi, Adnan al-Aroor, Barrack Obama, Hillary Clinton, David Cameron, Nicolas Sarkozy, Francois Hollande, Donald Trump (for lie to me and because he said he wants to work with Putin BUT NOT ANYMORE) and Tomahawk missles, ISISball and most importantly, dealing with FSAball |intospace = YES!! Of course with the helpings of Soviet Unionball |bork = Assad Assad |food = Pita Bread |status = Troops just entered into Manbij to help protect against Terrorist Erdogan invading }} Syriaball, officially the Syrian Arab Republicball, is an embattled state, embroiled in a heinous war, which happens to be a countryball in the Middle East. He is bordered by Turkeyball to the North and Northwest, Jordanball to the South and Southeast, Iraqball to the East and Southeast, and Lebanonball and Israelcube to the Southwest. The country was originally divided into 14 districts, but due to the large ammount of separatism, it's hard to say now. Altogether however, he has a total area of 71,500 square miles, making him the 87th largest country in the world. He had a population of around 20 million before the war was sent upon him, but as of 2019, he now has 18,499,181 inhabitants due to the Syrian Migration Crisis. He is currently suspended from the Arab Leagueball and OICball, and is one of the most popular destination for UN Peacekeeping programs. He hates the thought of it, but often is left with no choice but to drop bombs on his own clay. Its easy to think he is a result of UKball and Franceball deciding to make a colouring in book of the middle east and pushed a bunch of different ethnic groups into one country and crossed their fingers. Today, Syria is still fighting through the Syrian Civil War. His national day is March 8. History Throughout History, Syriaball was a proud trampling ground for stronger countryballs. He was part of the Egyptian empire, then of course he was part of the Babylonian Empireball and Assyrian Empireball many times. In 7th century B.C until he was annexed by Persiaball in 538 B.C., who occupied him until he was taken by Alexander the Great 200 years later. But after that he was always a free, self-sufficient countryball, but then was subdued by the SPQRball in 64 B.C., and later fell under the rule of the Byzantineball until 634 A.D. Syriaball became known as Polandball of Middle East because no other territory is so easily conquered, though in terms of geography, it makes sense, and explains why his father loved mountains so much. It is also worth mentioning that Syria was occupied by France between 1928 and 1939, but in 1940, Vichy Franceball occupied most of Syriaball's clay. In 1942, UKball's forces liberated most of French Syria's clay. After that, modern Syriaball resulted from the drawing skills of UKball and Franceball. By 24 of October 1945, Syriaball was declared independent with Franceball's mandatory, and since 1961, Syriaball has been an completely independent countryball, he will either stand strong or fall, and this next year or so is his chance to show the world he won't give up. Syrian Civil War? In 2011, during the Arab Spring, Syria erupted into a civil war between three rival factions: Kurdistan Forces, Syrian Government and Syrian "Rebels". Though many have exposed USAball and Saudi Arabiaball of funding these "democratic rebels". Regardless, USAball and co. cannot into caring. The Government then warned the west of the threat of ISISball, which the west largely dismissed. A bunch of countries decided to intervene and it became the ground for a proxy war between Russiaball, USAball and Turkeyball who are each trying to gear Syriaball to their vision of its future, Russiaball wanting to help Syriaball live, and USAball wanting to kill and cut apart Syriaball's clay. Ceasefires, chemical weapons and drones, beheadings by ISISball and jihadists basically describe the situation right now, as each country tries to assert their will over the country. Syriaball may be a fighting longer to avoid a nightmare of becoming a failed state for a little while longer until someone actually decides to grow up and think of him. Many current world events in the world result from this, including the European Migrant Crisis and ISISball claiming a bunch of clay. Basically thanks to this clay takeover, Syriaball has allied with other regional groups to retake the country, with possible assumed autonomy heeeeheeheh!! Many things have changed in Syria in the last few years. Russiaball, one of his closest allies, came to help him defend himself and his sovereignty. Examples of such victories with allied assistance are the utter annihilation of Jihadists in Latakiaball in 2016, the capture of Palmyra (and later recapture) in 2016 and 2017, and the Liberation of Aleppoball in 2016! (In time for new years). In early 2017, two major offensives have been undertaken. One has pushed ISISball almost out of Aleppoball's territory, and another near his father Assyriaballs historic Al Qaratayn, liberated 1400 KM of his precious clay, also opening up the Damascus-Palmyra highway. It was in May 2017 as well to mention that Syria and Russia have announced they will push through his hellish desert in order to reach Deirezzourball, who has been through hell in the last few years surrounded by ISISball on all sides. In June 2017, Syria with his allies pushed and liberated from ISISball his final Aleppo stronghold of Maskanah. With this liberation, it shows a lovely example of ISISballs' weakening state, as in 2017 he has been push out of Aleppoball's clay. With Maskanahball liberated, this has also shown the army can enter Raqqaballs territory, as it was on June 7th 2017 the administrative border has been reached. Only time can tell though if Syria and his friends will continue onwards with this front to push into Raqqaballs clay and help. PMUball has also talked of wishing to assist Syria if the two can reach the border together. In April 2018, Syria 'supposely' used chemical weapons on his own citizens again. In response to this, USball,UKball,Franceball and others launched combined strikes on Syriaball's clay. This action resulted in escalated tensions between USball and Russiaball, the latter clearly stating not to launch those kinds of strikes on Syria. A emergency meeting between the two had to be called to ease the tension. or else all hell breaks loose. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Abkhaziaball - I now recognize his sovereignty and he supports me on my Conflict and hates Fake Syria, so he is cool. * Armeniaball - One of my friends. I helped his people escape Kebab during the Armenianball genocide. Together into defeating ISISball and hatings Turkeyball! But why are you friends with the Western Puppet? ** : Because he recognizes my genocide. * Assyriaball - My wonderful dad whose soul is still with me and helps me whenever I get in trouble. I love him! * Belarusball - Great European friend, we both love Vodka. Go Lukashenko! * Burundiball - originally just ally of Sissies and Burger, they dumped him and gave him sanctions so now we are good friends and he is another African anti-Imperialist. * Chinaball - We have trading relations and also thinks im true syria!! * Crimeaball - You are of rightful Russian Clay. * Cubaball - A great friend who supports me a True Syria. * Egyptball - Dear brother, we fought Kosher together and were in a union for a couple of years. REMOVE KOSHER!!!! * Eurasian Unionball and CSTOball - Will join you two and together we can remove that terrorist. * Fatahball - Many Fatah groups are helping me in my war. Plus, Yasser Arafat was my freind. * Gaddafiball - He used to be my best buddy! I loved him, but it's too bad those Terrorists with help from the Imperialists killed him, RIP Buddy. I will win this war for you, and I hope you can return soon! * Hezbollah - My best friend from Lebanonball. Thanks for sticking with me and removing Haywans from my borders! * Houthiball - Let's remove ISIS supporter together. * Iranball - One of best friends supporting me against terrorists and Haywans, gibbing me aid and foreign fighters. Thank you! I will proudly fights alongside you. * Iraqball - Of stupid American puppet now My best friend and dear brother. Together removing Haywan and Kosher, and fighting against Burger imperialism. Stay stronk, brother! * Myanmarball - The Rohingya are just illegals from Bangladeshball, i can relate with having Trouble Makers, we also both hate Burger, so I give you support in return for supporting me * Nicaraguaball - only good Central American guy, we both hate Burger and he is anti imperialist * North Koreaball - Good Friend who is against those Imperialists, Fake Syria, and the Zionists and supports me as True Syria! You are True Korea! But I wonder if you're going to be friends with South Koreaball? My people had been watching her K-Dramas a lot and they enjoyed it. Actually, you did have a summit with her in 2018. * Omanball - The only sane gulf state, thank yuo for not supporting Fake me. * Philippinesball - An ally of both Russia and the Evil burger. I have been interested of your clay, you have a balance between Christians and Muslims. Also thank you for sheltering The Hungry Syrian Wanderer. But he fixed ties with the evil burger! * Russiaball - My stronk best friend and guardian, sticking with me through all these years wen the entire world was against Syria stronk! Both me and Mighty Russia can into removings ISIS and Fake Syria! * South Koreaball - I enjoyed your K-Dramas. Any Korea is good. * South Ossetiaball - I now officially recognize his sovereignty. * South Sudanball - He is like me in Africa, Burger is trying to destabilize us for our oil, stay strong anti-imperialist friend. * Sudanball - Another African friend. * Venezuelaball - Please destroy that Western Puppet who supported the airstrikes, Anyway we good friends because he support me as the real syria and we both hate Burger and Zionists. * Zimbabweball - Best African Friend next to Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball, we both hate Burger, stay strong my friend. Neutral * UNball - REMOVE SANCTIONS YOU FAT HYPOCRITICAL BASTARD! But Thanks for food aid and trying to maintain peace. * Kurdistanball - I support him against ISISball and Turkeyball, BUT YOU ARE PART OF SYRIA!! NO INDEPENDENCE FOR YOU YET! Win this war, and I'll think about it. Now he made deal with me to fend off againts kebab and allowed me to enter my northern clay for first time in years! * UAEball - Supported terrorists and his media was spreading fake news about me. But now he just reopened his embassy inside Damascus, maybe will get better. * Australiaball - WHY YUO AL-BEAT ME IN FOOTBALL?!! REMOVE KANGAROO!! But, he likes my best friend. * Brazilball - I have some syrians-lebaneses descendents living there, but another WTF ?! and even more this time, why do you support the UNball resolutions against me but you are in BRICSbricks(who I all like and especially Russiaball and Chinaball) You are of traitor and sell out to USAball and he wants to remove my Friend, so i will consider you as a Enemy and i hate you. Enemies * Boliviaball - TRAITOR SCUM!!! YOU WERE ONE OF MY BEST SOUTH AMERICAN FRIENDS AND THIS IS HOW YOU BETRAY ME BY BEING ALLIES WITH FUCKING BURGER SCUM?? HOW DARE YOU!! * Turkeyball - Retarded that invaded me, I will barrel bomb in the head along with his terrorist friends. He has also become more of a psycho and seems to be trying to revive his former genocidal empire! NO OTTOMAN EMPIRE FOR YUO AL-HAHAHAHAHA!!!! ALSO GET OUT OF THE NORTH YOU IDIOT!!! FUCK YOU * USAball - Damn fat imperialist pig who in addition to funding the Zionist entity also tried to destroy me along with his terrorist friends at all costs. Remove your troops from the region once and for all, you are doing nothing more than your obligation to withdraw from MY TERRITORY!! Also stop trying to steal the credits from me, Russiaball and Iranball for killing ISISball, we did it! Not you!! * Arab Leagueball - Go ahead and suspend me. I of never wanted to be in your shitty union that it is not real Arab and is ruled by Saudi satan. * Qatarball - WTF? why support Iran (who i like tho) but not me?! Well you hate Saudi but you support the Rebels and you are secretly support ISIS you idiot!!!!!!!!!!! * Franceball - Step-mother, I hate her for her imperialist bast in the region, stinky surrenders who are supporting FSA terrorists in my clay, REMOVE BAGUETTE!! And also I will never forget what you did in APRIL!! QUIT BEING BAD MOTHER AND CUT SUPPORT FOR FAKE SYRIA!!! * Germanyball - Step-father, I hate him because he is a friend with this bitch. REMOVE BEER!! QUIT BEING BAD FATHER AND CUT SUPPORT FOR FAKE SYRIA!!! East Germanyball is true Germany, you are a Burger puppet. * FSAball - KILL THIS SPREADING PARASITE FROM JEWEL OF THE MIDDLE EAST!!! BRETEND TO BE INNOCENT BUT IN REALITY YUO ARE REAL TERRORIST!! HAHA NOT EVEN BURGER SUPPORTS YOU NOW! * Georgiaball - Free Abkhazia and South Ossetia! Besides you hate Russia so I hate you! * Gulf countries - F*ck yuo all terrorists. * ISISball - Ah, creation of Satan himself to remove everything. DISGRACE OF ISLAM! HOW YUO LIKE MY AND RUSSIA'S BOMBS HAHAHAHAHAH!! ME AND RUSSIA KILLINGS OF YOU!!!! WHAT YOU GONNA DO?? CRY TO PAPA AMERICA???? REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE!!!! ALSO GET OUT OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!!! EVEN IRAQ REMOVED YOU!!! * Israelcube - America's puppet that is of great Satan. GIB BACK GOLAN YUO ZIONIST PIG AND FREE PALESTINE !! * Moroccoball - Remove US puppet, Algeriaball will anschluss you, and free My friend . * NATOball - STOP BOMBING ME YUO A**HOLES!! REMOVE! * Colombiaball - Burger puppet, he supported Us strikes on me, Venezuelaball will defeat yuo. But he likes my friend. * UKball - Father of that Burger, HE KILLED MY FRIENDS AND ALSO SUPPORT THE FAKE SYRIA AND ALSO AIRSTRIKED ME!!!!!! * Spainball - Mother of that Burger, SHE ALSO SUPPORT THE FAKE SYRIA! * Liechtensteinball - stupid little joke of a micro nation, he and Qatarball are pushing an agenda to investigate my "War Crimes". * Sloveniaball - Wife of that burger!! She also supports Fake Syria!! * Hamasball - You little shit! I helped you fight Israelcube and now you support FSA! This how you treat me? I will kill you soon. * Ukraineball - Crimeaball belong to Russia. Countries Voting Against Condemning Syriaball * Angolaball * Armeniaball * Belarusball * Boliviaball * Burundiball * Chinaball * Comorosball * Cubaball * Iranball * Kazakhbrick * Kyrgyzstanball * Laosball * Mozambiqueball * Myanmarball * Nicaraguaball * North Koreaball * Iraqball * Egyptball * Republic of the Congoball * Russiaball * South Africaball * Cambodiaball * Syriaball * Tajikistanball * Uzbekistanball * Venezuelaball * Zimbabweball Gallery HEFz4N0.png|credit from easternjellyfish Hk4rJNF.png|credit from jPaolo 4zovtUL.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Name simlarities around the world.png Orthodox syria by kaliningradgeneral-db8ombv.png 0766c689830d26766a981e535ee79a5a10d8a971r1-800-1339v2 hq.jpg Y4hq2wtzxy601.png M5kPOnU.png Syriagloryday.JPG Syriaball .png Immigrant army.png Franceballattack.png Hungary's army.png ChHwKdB.png Syria_with_AK47.png KX0YIe2.png Tumblr n85w3aIsYS1szo7eyo1 1280.png ZNLaWZs.png Syriaball - e239r9bc29903r.png Syrian civil war in a nutshell.jpg Tumblr na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1 1280.png Modern Christmas Story.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Israel op Best.png CTG40mJ.png qa7DNoS.png Smfo6uH.png spsSWoK.png Qb45NCS.png S6ukqVN.png TnOZgxU.png Opera Mundi new.png Gr4YS00.png ZYKGk6p.png Gi8Kt1N.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 'ydMcs00.png Br0jrGh.png HWN6Zn3.png 2Ct7uWk.png VoNkUek.png 'cqkE0sc.png qezzez6.png J4lhoYC.png 'gYEiTgI.png 5ePeOCz.png Ask Siri-a! (For Mysterious).png 'r7TFJ2v.png 'bMozHUD.png Tumblr n0svth5Qdj1szo7eyo1 1280.png SMeEGKR.png EKYLWho.png VZg6uNu.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png qPnP5J8.png GNseylU.png 7iXNpGQ.png XQwH37t.png wtB1Rxj.png XHGMC0G.png Souyria.png Rebels Collide.png How to Get to Europe.png Just Normal Day.png Pollution Kills.png Retired Colonizers.png Syria's Father.png Even Distribution.png Portugal Suicide.png History Repeats.png Kill Terrorists.png Labneh history.png Syriaball-Iraqball (1963-1991).jpeg|Syriaball from 1963 to 1972 ZVp9nmd.png 21ep5j08vla11.png zh:叙利亚球 e Category:Countryballs Category:Middle East Category:Burger Removers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Kurdistanball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Syriaball Category:ISIS Removers Category:Desert Category:ISISball Haters Category:Poor Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Aramaic Speaking Countryball Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Kurdish Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Unitary Category:Characters Category:Red White Green Black Category:Syriac Speaking Countryball Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Dictatorship Category:Corrupt Category:Asia Category:Tea Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Arab Leagueball